Cumpleaños?
by amlc2102
Summary: Freddy: oigan atencion a los fans... LA JEFA CUMPLIRA AÑOS... ANOTENSE SI QUIEREN IR A LA FIESTA Golden: traigan regalooos! Fecha de la fiesta 21 de noviembre
1. Chapter 1

**Freddy: Hola... -con un microfono- emm hola... bueno... es raro esto no crees Puppet?**

 **Puppet: Date prisa, solo estamos gastando el poder de escritor de la laptop**

 **Freddy: bueno somos los chicos del orfanato Cawthon**

 **Foxy: eso ya lo saben**

 **Freddy: no me interrumpas**

 **Mangle: mejor yo lo digo**

 **Golden: y si mejor yo lo digo**

 **Toy Chica: ya callense, apurate Freddy**

 **Toy Freddy: yo lo digo oso!**

 **Bboy: vamos ponganse de acuerdo**

 **Spring: mejor yo lo digo**

 **Bonbon: yooooooooooooooo!**

 **Chica: sera mejor que lo diga yo**

 **Bonnie: o mejor yo**

 **Puppet: basta!**

 **Foxy: jejeje pues miren todos los lectores y fans de los fics de AMLC21, pronto sera el cumpleaños de nuestra jefa y pues vamos a...**

 **Mangle: le haremos una fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Freddy: asi es, si quieren venir anotense en los reviews**

 **Golden: y traigan regalos no sean codos**

 **Spring: escriban lo que le regalarian a la jefa**

 **Bonbon: yo tambien le dare algun regalo**

 **Bonnie: claro que debemos hacerlo, es nuestra creadora**

 **Freddy: bueno pues ese era el aviso, aqui mismo se subira la historia de este especial de cumpleaños, tuvimos que utilizar el poder de escritor para hablar por nosotros mismos**

 **Spring: y subir la historia**

 **Foxy: bueno los esperamos jejeje**


	2. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA JEFA

**El cumpleaños de la jefa...**

Freddy: oigan chicos ya esta! ya invitamos gente, pues no es mucho, pero mientras menos sean mejor

Foxy: si, mas comida para nosotros

Mangle: pero la fiesta sera aquí?

Golden: no sean corrientes, tenemos que hacérsela en su mansión

Mangle: hay que pedir ayuda de alguien interno en la casa, no podemos llegar solo asi y meternos a su casa

Spring: comuniquense con Ximena

Todos: buena idea!

Chica: aquí esta su teléfono... -le marca a Ximena-...

Perka: -contesta- recepcion del Draw INN que se le ofrece?

Chica: queremos hablar con Ximena

Perka: (nota Perka tambien es la recepcionista oficial del hotel Draw Inn) lo siento, ella no esta aqui, llamenla por facebook

Chica: ok gracias -cuelga- no se puede, tenemos que hablarle por facebook

Spring: dense prisa, yo le hablo, tu prepara lo de la comida

Chica: emm... no puedo cocinar para la jefa si no lo hago en su cocina

Toy Chica: opino lo mismo

Freddy: lo unico que quieren es hacer todo en la lujosa mansion

Spring: ya me comunique con Ximena, dice que no estará en la casa por unas horas, pero que entremos, la jefa no esta ahora y llegara tarde

Chica: pues vamos a entrar

Toy Freddy: ah vamos pues...

Horas después...

Todos estaban frente a la mansión...

Freddy: ya les avise a los chicos que vendrán a que horas pueden venir, bien, ahora entremos y preparemos todo

Golden: si vamos!

Bonnie: emm... y como vamos a entrar... las rejas están cerradas

Chica: no podemos entrar! esta cerrado!

Bonbon: hablemosle a la jefa para decirle que nos deje entrar a su casa

Toy Chica: no seas ignorante! no podemos decirle eso!

Spring: dice Ximena que entremos como podamos

Puppet: aaah... pues miren, yo no puedo usar magia, la casa esta protegida anti magia

Bboy: lo que faltaba!

Foxy: no se preocupen, el gran Foxy el pirata esta aqui!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiii! sabes como entrar?

Foxy: no, pero ya pensaremos en algo

Freddy: ay no! cualquier cosa que piensen ustedes no puede ser bueno

Chica: pero debemos entrar!

Unos minutos despues de pensar tanto...

Spring: pues miren, no hay de otra mas que romper las rejas o...

Foxy: hagamos un agujero y salgamos por el otro extremo

Mangle: buena idea!

Spring: pues yo prefiero buscar una escalera y subir

Golden: y luego como bajamos genio!

Spring: emm... pues echemos algo suave del otro lado para que amortigüe nuestra caída

Foxy: yo no se ustedes, pero yo empezare a hacer un agujero -se pone a cavar-

Mangle: pues te ayudo

Chica: pero que demonios vamos a hacer!

Freddy: Spring, vayamos a comprar una escalera y una cuerda, con eso pasaremos

Spring: buena idea Freddy, ve tu

Toy Freddy: miren, pues yo voy por mi motocicleta y una rampa y entrare

Puppet: rayos Bboy, piensa en algo para entrar, no puedo entrar con magia

Bboy: emm... pues...

Cada quien trataba de entrar como podia...

Bonnie: y que hacemos Chica, todos estan planeando cosas

Chica: pues alguno de ellos entrara y podemos ir todos

Mientra Foxy y Mangle estaban en un tunel que ya habian hecho

Foxy: según mis cálculos, aqui arriba podremos salir

Mangle: entonces cavemos hacia arriba

Ambos cavan hacia arriba pero...

Foxy: ya esta!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: son unos idiotas! volvieron a salir afuera de la casa, y ademas en vez de avanzar, retrocedieron!

Mangle: esos son tus cálculos! eres un idiota!

Toy Freddy: necesito madera para hacerme una rampa

Toy Chica: nunca vamos a entrar de esta forma

Spring: Freddy! la escalera no alcanza para saltar la barda

Freddy: mmm... pues tu eres el ingeniero, piensa en algo

Bonbon: opino que toquemos el timbre

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: -va a tocar el timbre-

Spring: no funciona! ves, bueno Freddy, necesitamos otra escalera...

Minutos despues...

Foxy: lo logramos! hemos entrado

Mangle: siiiiii!

Chica: rayos! es verdad, ya lo lograron

Puppet: -arriba con un montón de globos con helio- nos vemos adentro chicos

Bboy: adios!

Freddy: que demonios!

Golden: porque no nos ayudaron!

Puppet: lo siento, cada quien se las arregla como puede

Freddy: demonios! Spring date prisa, yo hice equipo contigo porque segun eres el genio

Spring: yo no tengo la culpa de que no me hayas traido una buena escalera

Chica: no tenemos tanto tiempo, vamos Bonnie, entremos por el agujero que hicieron los zorros

Bonnie: esta bien

Minutos despues...

Chica: ay Bonnie ayudame a salir de aqui

Bonnie: vamos Chica, aprieta un poco el abdomen

Chica: son mis caderas! no estoy gorda!

Spring: ya lo logramos Freddy!

Freddy: bien ahora pasen la cuerda para bajar

Golden: y la cuerda?

Bonbon: ah... la deje alla!

Spring: ay Bonbon! bueno ire por ella no se muevan

Golden: rapido que me pica! la barda tiene picos

Despues todos lograron entrar, Toy Freddy y Toy chica tambien entraron por el agujero y todos estaban lastimados o sucios excepto Puppet y Bboy

Freddy: demonios contigo Puppet, porque no nos ayudaste

Puppet: asi es la vida amigo

Chica: bueno ya hay que preparar las cosas

Bonbon: y porque no entramos por atras? la puerta trasera estaba abierta

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ximena: hola!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: pero que haces aqui! porque no nos abriste la puerta, pensabamos que no estabas

Ximena: me gusta verlos sufrir

Foxy: tenias que ser, bueno ya entramos, ahora que

Freddy: a ver, Bonnie y Bonbon la musica, Chica y Toy Chica la comida y el pastel, Golden y yo organizamos, Puppet y Bboy decoran, Toy Freddy, prepara el patio para unas carreras de cuatrimotos, emm los zorros... vayan con Ximena

Ximena: no me echen los problemas a mi... bueno, ya se, ustedes ponganse a jugar en el cuarto de juegos

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! vamos Foxy!

Foxy: esta bien

Horas después...

Freddy: los chicos están llegando

Foxy: rompimos las lamparas del cuarto de juegos

Chica: como?

Mangle: con las bolas!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: con las bolas de billar

Todos: aaaaaaaah

Spring: a que horas llega la jefa?

Ximena: ahorita llega

Mientras iban llegando los invitados...

Pursuit: ya llegue chicos!

Golden: bienvenido pasa y deja tu regalo en la mesa con Puppet

Puppet: aquí se ponen los regalos chicos! pasen a dejarlos

Lucius: por fin llego el dia, pero bueno -entrega el regalo a Puppet- que bien!

Toy chica: Pursuit porque trajiste pastel, si sabes que yo soy la pastelera oficial

Pursuit: es mejor que sobre a que falte

JuanPx12: vamos a celebrar!

Bulgy: hola chicos, que tal va todo con los preparativos?

Chica: vamos bien, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada grave mas que los zorros rompieron lamparas por la casa, pero todo bien

Lobox: he llegado amigos, no podia faltar en esto... bien aqui estan mis regalos, Puppet no los alteres

Puppet: pero que te crees!

Tomas: ya llegue chicos, que tal

Puppet: Tom! bienvenido

Bboy: y dale!... hola amigo, ignora a Puppet

Franco: llegue señores! -abraza a todo el mundo-

Pursuit: aah oye!

Lucius: no me toques!

Enightmare: hola...

Todos: hola...

Freddy: -susurrandole a Bonnie- quien es?

Bonnie: pues... no se

Chica: pues quien sabe quien seas pero bienvenido

Milena: hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Karen: bonita casa

Carlos: no nos trajiste para mas retos estupidos?

Milena: no, es dia de fiesta

Anonimo: (nota, no se quien es, pero dijo que me regalaba un sueter rojo): hola

Ana: he llegado! hola chicos

Freddy: hola, espero no hayas traido medicinas como regalo

Ana: claro que no

Gisell: chicos, chicas, hemos llegado

Joseph: no que era una fiesta privada, somos muchos

Scott: ya llegamos

Scarlett: ya llegue a la peda chicos!

Golden: ese es el espiritu Scarlett

Carlos: ya llegamos

Riki: bonita casa

Freddy: gracias

Mangle: no es tuya!

Charly: que espaciosa, -suelta a sus hijas- corran sean libres

Mangle: aaaaaah!

Foxy: la jefa no se llevo a su zorua?

Charly: siempre la deja libre para que este con sus hermanas

Las pequeñas corren con las chicas, aun les hace falta una madre

AMLCSJ: -viendo la mesa de regalos- que habra dentro -sacude una caja-

Puppet: emm oye... se supone que es tu cumpleaños tambien!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLCSJ: asi es, pero no acostumbro celebrarlo, como patrullera del tiempo no tengo "tiempo" de pensar en esas cosas, bueno... solo me conformo con un pastel y una rica comida!

Chica: pues aqui tenemos eso y mas, bueno, felicidades a ti tambien y vamos a continuar con los preparativos

Ximena: ya vieneeeeeeeeee!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Zorua esta un poco confundia, piensa que AMLCSJ es su entrenadora

AMLCSJ: no soy tu entrenadora pequeña, Charly cuida a tu hija! eres un descuidado, que ya tenga entrenadora no significa que la puedes dejar sola por ahi -la carga- tu padre es un desastre jeje

Charly: que pasa

Freddy: rapido! ya viene! todos... emm... que hacemos

Chica: esconderse

Bonbon: noo mejor vamos a esperarla para que nos ayude con la preparacion

Spring: aaah tenias que ser Bonbon

Chica: aun faltan cosas, alguien distraigala

Todos miran a Foxy y a Mangle

Foxy: orale pues, vamos

Mangle: vamos!

Y afuera...

AMLC21: POR FIN! VOY A COMER MI NUTELLA MIENTRAS JUEGO...

Foxy: hola!

AMLC21: QUE HACEN AQUI!

Mangle: rapido es una emergencia! tenemos que irnos de aqui!

AMLC21: LA CASA VA A EXPLOTAR!

Foxy: no, pero... hay...

Mangle: hay zariguellas

AMLC21: EN SERIO... PUES VAMOS A VERLAS

Foxy: noooo, no son zariguellas son... ratas

AMLC21: Y ESO QUE... NO PUEDE HABER RATAS, ADEMAS YA SE HUBIERAN COMIDO A XIMENA

Mangle: aaah Ximena... claro... ella... tenemos que irnos esta en el hospital

Foxy: se la estaban comiendo...

AMLC21: ...? MENTIRAS... QUIERO ENTRAR A MI CASA

Mangle: noooo! ... hay... un pokemon... vimos que habia un mew a 5 cuadras de aqui! vamos

AMLC21: EN POKEMON GO?

Foxy: pues si... en donde mas

AMLC21: VAMOS! -CORRE AFUERA-

Foxy: ahora vamos a distraerla ya que estara mas lejos

Chica: Bonnie! me hacen falta Zanahorias, te las comiste?

Bonnie: emm... no... -comiendo zanahorias- fue Springtrap

Spring: no me eches la culpa

Minutos despues...

Chica: -les habla por telefono a Foxy y a Mangle- ya esta, pueden regresar

Mangle: emm... es que ahora no quiere regresar

Chica: porque no!

Foxy: esta tratando de atrapar un mew

Chica: pero como es eso posible, no hay mews en pokemon go!

Mangle: pues aqui hay uno, hay miles de personas tratando de atraparlo

Chica: demonios y nosotros apurandonos

Horas despues...

Freddy: ya esta oscuro, a que horas va a empezar esto

Scarlett: y la peda a que horas

Foxy: yaaaa llegamos!

AMLC21: TENGO UN MEW!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: QUE HACEN TODOS AQUI!

Freddy: feliz cumpleaños

Bonbon: era cumpleaños de la jefa?

Todos: feliz cumpleaños

AMLC21: QUE BIEN! UNA FIESTA, QUE MEJOR PARA CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y LA CAPTURA DE MEW

AMLCSJ: y el mio

Spring: rayos! un mew! habia un mew alla afuera y yo aqui perdiendo el tiempo!

Mangle: yo tambien lo atrape

Foxy: yo no, se me acabaron las pokebolas

Chica: bueno vamos a comer todos

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ximena: que hay de comer?

Chica: hay pizzas de muchos tipos, tenemos salchipapas, rollitos de salchichas empanizadas con queso, pechugas de pollo cordon bleu, camarones empanizados, aros de cebolla, tacos de carne, espaguetti que trajo Franco, dedos de queso, fajitas de pollo empanizadas con doritos, hash brown y bolitas de papa con queso

Carlos: queeeeeesooooo!

AMLCSJ Y AMLC21: QUESOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Despues de comer

Enightmare: que hay de postre?

AMLC21: QUIEN ES ESE?

Freddy: no lo sabemos

AMLC21: BUENO BIENVENIDO

Toy Chica: de postre pues tenemos pasteles de todos, pay de queso, crepas, nutella

Mangle: nutella!

Carlos: hora de cantar las mañanitas!

Bonnie: bien... empecemos... uno... dos ... tres... cuatro...

Despues del pastel...

AMLC21: MI PASTEL ESTUVO GENIAL, TODOS ESTABAN BUENOS

Foxy: jejeje el mejor fue el de nutella

Toy Chica: pero se lo acabaron!

Puppet: hora de abrir los regalos

Gisell: yo te regalaré unas... Réplicas genuinas de la máscaras de Mayora, Fiera Deidad, Mikau, una de Sans (el colado de siempre) y... Un boleto para ir al cine y ver toda la primera temporada de Pokémon con un cupón que incluye todo lo que quieras comer allí (de parte del buen primo Joseph el cupón).

AMLC21: que bien! y son del cinepolis! me encantan las palomitas, los nachos, los hot dogs...

Ana: Hola y Feliz Cumpleaños... Te regalo un Nintendo 64 junto con 4 mandos (controles) y con los juegos originales de La Leyenda de Zelda: La ocarina del tiempo, La Leyenda de Zelda: La máscara de Mayora, Super Smash Brothers, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid: Fusion y el edición limitada, Pokémon Stadium. (Todos son reales y originales). ¡Feliz Cumpleaños y aniversario del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana (¡orgullo Mexicano!) !

Mangle: viva mexico señores!

Todos: viva!

AMLC21: MIREN NADA MAS! QUE BELLEZA DE CONSOLA, LA MEJOR DE TODAS, EL NINTENDO 64, PERFECTA PARA MI SALA 1

Anonimo: Un pequeño regalo... Un suéter rojo cuello de tortuga que dice "Best Writter", una bufanda negra con un pin de Plush Foxy y un par de guantes que dicen Fangle por siempre.

AMLC21: -SE PONE EL SUETER- ES COMODO, Y CALIENTITO... (ESPERO SABER TU IDENTIDAD)

Milena: Entre todos -señala a sus ocs- te compramos un telefono con el que puedes ver que tipo de pokemon es su nivel de poder, las evoluciones que puede llegar a ser y su fuerza , ademas de que tiene wifi gratis por tres meses.

AMLC21: 3 MESES PARA BUSCAR POKEMONS... ME IRE DE VIAJE POKEMON DESPUES DE ESTO

Tomas Ferrari: te doy un Lancer Evo X

AMLC21: GENIAL! GRACIAS!

Franco: yo te regalo, una ps4, mas espagueti y un abrazo, tambien 1000$

AMLC21: JEJE GRACIAS FRANCO, OTRO JUEGO MAS, GENIAL PARA MI SALA DE JUEGOS

Lobox: tu regalo va a ser... un lobito kawaii, espero que te guste... (me costó conseguirlo ;'V)

AMLC21: KAWAII!

bulgy: mi regalo es una master ball con la que prodras capturar lo que sea sin importar si es pokemon o no y un Pikachu real

AMLC21: PORQUE CAPTURARIA ALGO QUE NO ES UN POKEMON... Y... AAAAAAAAAAAAH ES UN PIKACHU REAL! ES GENIAL, ZORUA, YA TIENES UN COMPAÑERO MAS

Zorua: -contenta saluda a Pikachu-

Pikachu: pika! -saluda a Zorua con su cola-

juanpx12:este es mi regalo, una réplica exacta de la máscara de Majora y de la espada de link

AMLC21: OH SI SOY LINK... BUENO GENIAL

Lucius: Felicidades! Me costo conseguirlo, pero los conseguí... Un yo-yo edición limitada de cada uno de los Pokemons principales y uno de picachu.. Un apreton de manos y un abrazo, real y electrónico...

AMLC21: GRACIAS LUCIUS Y... LUCIUS ME HA TOCADO

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaah a mi ni me has abrazado... o si...

Toy Freddy: que envidia

Pursuit: bien mi regalo es una pistola pietro vereta:/ y una sorpresa mas -utiliza su magia- (un estallido de luz de color verde que con letras negras digan feliz cumpleaños)

Todos: oraleee!

AMLC21: QUE BONITO! GRACIAS POR EL ARMA ESTA GENIAL

Carlos: Prrima! te traje una gran bolsa llenas de capsulas hoi-poi (ya se exceso de dbz XD) con pasteles y chocolates

AMLC21: GRACIAS PRRRRRRRRRRIMO

Carlos: tambien mis ocs y yo haremos todo lo que quieras por el dia de hoy

AMLCSJ: oye tambien es mi cumpleaños!

AMLC21: ELLA COME CONMIGO TODOS LOS POSTRES DE LAS CAPSULAS, RIKI, VE AL HOTEL DE XIMENA Y CONVIVE CON LOS CREEPYS QUE ESTAN AHI, ALLA ANDAN EL JEFF, EL SLENDERMAN Y EL TOBI

Riki: rayos!

Charly: y yo que hago?

AMLC21: NO SE, NO VOY A ORDENARLES COSAS A TODO EL MUNDO AHORITA, VOY A DISFRUTAR MIS REGALOS!

Ximena: yo te regalo un jet privado con el logotipo de FNAF locuras en el orfanato en un lado y del otro dice AMLC21

AMLC21: GENIAL UN JET PRIVADO YA ERA HORA DE UN NUEVO TRANSPORTE AEREO

Freddy: emm... oye... nosotros...

Golden: no le digas, que vergüenza!

AMLC21: QUE PASA CHICOS?

Foxy: es que, nosotros teniamos regalos para ti pero

Mangle: -algo triste- jeje no son tan buenos como los demás

AMLC21: OYE NO IMPORTA, ADEMAS ENIGHTMARE NO TRAJO NADA Y AUN ASI FUE BIENVENIDO JAJAJA

Freddy: emm pues, entonces aqui estan nuestros regalos... yo te compre... un usb de 8 gb para que guardes... pues cosas

AMLC21: BIEN, PARA GUARDAR MIS TAREAS

Golden: yo te compre un traje de baño

AMLC21: QUEEEEEEEE! YO NO USO... BUENO GRACIAS (COMO SEA)

Chica: yo te traje un sueter tejido a mano que dice AMLC21 color negro

AMLC21: OTRO SUETER QUE BIEN -SE LO PONE ENCIMA DEL OTRO-

Bonnie: yo te traje un collar de guitarra hecho a mano

Foxy: como lo hiciste?

Bonnie: con plastico encogible, en los tutoriales de Mayre wink

Mangle: siiiii Mayre contra el internet!

AMLC21: QUE BIEN GRACIAS BONNIE

Toy Freddy: yo traje una tarjeta de felicitacion

Todos: inutil!

AMLC21: LA INTENCION ES LO QUE CUENTA JEJENE

Toy Chica: pues yo te traje un pay de queso con galletas oreo para ti sola, y bueno, guarde uno para amlcsj igual de los que habia hecho antes para los postres

AMLC21: PERO EL PAY ESTA A LA MITAD

Toy Chica: Mangle!

Mangle: -comiendo pay- era irresistible

Puppet: yo te traje una varita de harry potter tallada a mano

Freddy: - con sarcasmo- si claro! seguramente tu tallaste esto a mano!

Puppet: bueno lo talló bboy pero es lo mismo

Bboy: yo traje globos

AMLC21: GRACIAS CHICOS

Bonbon: yo hice un conejito azul hecho a mano

Spring: y yo un programa para controlar las visitas de tus fics

Mangle: para eso existe el wattpad

Spring: callate! ademas ni que tu regalo fuera la gran cosa

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah

AMLC21: ME AGRADA ESTA NUEVA APLICACION, ES MAS FACIL Y GRACIAS POR EL CONEJITO BONBON ES MUY KAWAII

Foxy: emm pues yo te traje garfio por si pierdes una mano

AMLC21: EMM GRACIAS FOXY ES MUY UTIL JEJE

Mangle: yo solo traje esto -le da un barquito pirata hecho con palitos de paleta-

Todos: aaaaaah que tierna la Mangle!

Mangle: hice lo que pude, no encontre madera asi que solo pude conseguir palitos de paletas

Bonnie: de donde los sacaste

Mangle: de la basura!

Chica: Mangle!

Mangle: los lave, lo juro!

AMLC21: JEJE ES BONITO, LO PONDRE DE DECORACION, GRACIAS MANGLE

Scott: bueno yo solo te traje un libro de programacion

Golden: Scott lo sacaste de la biblioteca

Scott: sssshhhhhhh calla!

Scarlett: pues como yo no tenia dinero te traje pilas usadas

AMLC21: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REGALOS Y A LOS INVITADOS POR HABER VENIDO

Foxy: ahora nos dejas jugar en tu sala de juegos?

AMLC21: ESTA BIEN, VAMOS A JUGAR TODOS! VAMOS ZORUA! VAMOS PIKACHU!

 **FIN...**


End file.
